


I knew you always hated me.

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Drabble, F/F, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Lucia didn't want to betray Poison, but the time had come. Mayor Cody had asked her to.
Relationships: Poison/Lucia Morgan
Kudos: 3





	I knew you always hated me.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. 
> 
> poicia biohacking criminal au + there is a mole (for the police). wow. this came from tumblr
> 
> i do not own these characters or the concept of street fighter

Lucia’s chest hurt. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to betray Poison, not after all the time she’s spent with her. Not after finding out that the small hacking collective she belonged to was benevolent: just considered “evil” due to it’s vigilante status.

It was a biohacking group, sure; taking over bodies and fucking with them, destroying them to punish and kill the bigots and the rapists was less than ethical, and the police didn’t approve of her group’s methods. But it was efficient, and moreover, it helped people in a way that her police organization never could.

She could never tell her she was in the police, that Mayor Travers had her spy on the organization for…some reason. But she was conflicted; she couldn’t, she wouldn’t betray Poison for a shitty police force…would she?

“Poison, I…I have to tell you something.”

Lucia’s heart began to race faster. She felt her vision blur, the Status Visualizers in her eyes distorting and wavering as she saw numbers and stats fly across her vision.

“It’s time,” a voice – Cody’s voice – whispered in her ear.

“What’s up?” Poison said, slightly confused. 

She paused. “You’re acting strange, Lucia.” Poison her hand on Lucia’s palm as Lucia’s warm, sweaty hands started to shake.

“Poison, I…”

Lucia ducked her head, eyes darkening. She saw through her eyes Poison’s emotions change; the Emotion Reader reading on “Fear”, “Anger”, and “Sadness”.

She knew this was coming.

“Poison…you’re under arrest.”

She pulled out the cuffs, and Poison glared, looking down at her former — she had no idea what to call their relationship, even — lover?

“I knew you always hated me.”


End file.
